Red Coat
Red Coat, is a character that is part of the A-Team. Red Coat is Alison DiLaurentis. Red Coat has control over the A-Team, calls the shots, and directs the other "A"'s working for her. Red Coat might be the Main "A", as she might be the most important "A" on the A-Team, and the most ranked. Before recently, there had been no information on this character. The only thing clear is that she possibly wears a red coat, and she is part of the A-Team. Red Coat's character first came to light at the end of the season 2 finale of Unmasked. After it was revealed that Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's bestfriend, had been the elusive "A" person tormenting the girls for months. At the end of the episode, she is taken to Radley Sanitarium, where she is then visited by someone in a red coat, similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom's. Mona looks up to her and says: "I did everything you've asked me to", revealing that even A herself is working for someone of higher ranking. Throughout season 3, new information has sprung about this person. Red Coat has been revealed to be a she, has a petite frame, and has long blond hair. Although the blond hair could simply be a wig. Up to date, the most popular theories concerning Red Coat's identity are: Alison DiLaurentis, Courtney DiLaurentis, Melissa Hastings, Jenna Marshall, Cece Drake and Aria Montgomery. It has been revealed that in the season 3 finale, the identity of the stranger in the Red Coat was Alison DiLaurentis. However, many fans question the fact that the most important character up to date will have her identity revealed only a season after being introduced. Consequently, many people are starting to question whether Big "A" and Red Coat are the same people. The Beginning A first began tormenting Alison DiLaurentis during the Halloween of 2008, at the time unbeknowst to the liars. When the episode premiered, it was mostly unknown to the audience that A was in fact a team of people. Most likely, Red Coat was responsible for the creation of A and the A-Team, and that members such as Mona Vanderwaal , Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings were recruited later on. Season 2 In the Season 2 finale of "UnmAsked," it has been revealed that Mona is in fact A. After Mona knocks Spencer Hastings unconscious and puts her in her car, Mona gives Spencer an "offer she can't refuse": either join the A-Team, or die. After the fiasco on Lookout Point, and when Mona is taken to the police station before departing for Radley, she says in a monologue: "They think it's over! Loser Mona's going to the nuthouse and those precious liars think they can sleep with their windows open and their doors unlocked . Don't they know that's what '''we '''want!" ''It now becomes confirmed at this point that A is a team of people. At the end of "UnmAsked," we see Mona sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium. A visitor wearing a red trench coat, much similar to that of Vivian Darkbloom, stands before Mona, to whom she says: "I did everything you've asked me to." It is highly implied that this is the Red Coat, to whom Mona takes orders from, revealing that although Mona is A, someone higher was telling her what to do. Season 3 By Season 3, it is officially confirmed that A is a team of people: the A-Team, and that due to the ending scene of the Season 2 finale, this team is controlled by the main "A": Red Coat, who calls the shots. In the second episode of season 3, Blood Is The New Black, we see Red Coat once more. Wearing a red hoodie, she is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says Red Coat: "So, are you buying this for a team?". Throughout season 3, there is a "New A" tormenting the Liars. In The Lady Killer, it is revealed that Toby is this "A," and is also part of the A-Team. The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for the Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona possibly talking to the Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans". Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if it really was her. It is obvious at this point that there are much more A-Team members then just Toby and Mona. In Misery Loves Company, when Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl walks off. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in A's lair. Mona refers to someone by saying: ''"They need to understand '''she's' in charge"''. . In "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno", Red Coat is seen in the "A" liar using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and has red nail polish on. In "Dead to Me, Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the A-Team. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. In "Hot Water, Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. Red Coat manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. In "Out of Sight, Out of Mind," Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However Big A quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. In "I'm Your Puppet", Aria sees Red Coat while she, Emily and Hanna are in the morgue posing as candy stripers. Aria follows Red Coat, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator. In "A Dangerous GAme", Red coat stands above Hanna when she's on the ground, Red Coat is revealed and it is Alison. Gallery Big A.png|Red Coat? Big A visiting Mona.jpg|Red Coat visiting Mona in Radley Big A buying hoodies and gloves.png|Red Coat buying hoodies and gloves Big A with a blowtorch.png|Red Coat with a blowtorch, about to fire the Hanna bobblehead AliDarkbloom.jpg|Is Alison Red Coat? Hanna sees Big A.png|Red Coat in Misery Loves Company Big A Sighting.png|Red Coat in Out of Mind, Out of Sight Big A Hot Water.png|Red Coat in Hot Water APuppet.png|Red Coat from "I'm Your Puppet" Red Coat and Spencer 3x24.jpg|Spencer Confronting Red Coat in A Dangerous GAme Tumblr mjxrdvnbc01qjw5pto1 500.jpg|Alison is revealed to be Red Coat. Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:A Team Category:Females Category:Suspects of being "The Queen of Hearts" Category:Suspects of being the Demented Doll Category:Season 4 Category:Alias Category:Main characters Category:Major Antagonists